Kazuki Muto
Kazuki Muto (武藤カズキ Mutō Kazuki) is the main protagonist of Buso Renkin. He is an Alchemist Warrior with the Black Kakugane III (originally disguised as Kakugane LXX) implanted into his chest as a replacement heart and the older brother of Mahiro Muto. Appearance Kazuki is a fairly slim teenager with brown eyes and spiky dark-brown hair with a white streak that goes from the top spike of his hair to the bang that goes in between his eyes. He mostly wears his school uniform which consists of a black unbuttoned jacket with an upward collar and a white and red armband, red shirt and black trousers and trainers. Personality Kazuki is known for being reckless, often acting before using his brain but usually always means well. He is somewhat goofy at time, often joining in with his friends antics and jokes with them and Tokiko. He has a good nature and will risk his life to save others as seen when he was skewered through his heart by Mita while trying to save Tokiko. He cares about Mahiro and his friends greatly as he fights the Homunculi to protect them, yet chooses not to tell them so they don't get involved. He has a strong sense of will as he refuses to back down from any opponent no matter how strong they may be. This strong will is fueled even further when he is cheered on by others. On the other hand he gets depressed when he feels he has failed to protect somebody despite doing the best he can to do so and questions his beliefs. After meeting Bravo he decides to hold onto his beliefs until the very end even if it gets him killed. He has been called a hypocrite on a number of occasions (almost every time by Papillon) with such instances being Kazuki's attempts to stop Koushaku Chouno from becoming a Homunculus and reluctance to destroy him and becoming (albeit against his will) a Victor and thus giving up his humanity. He is often fascinated by strange or unusual things as he is the only other person to think that Papillon's mask looks cool as well as going along with Captain Bravo's often quirky behavior. He also seems to be fascinated by Tokiko's stomach at the beach as he had never seen it before as well as wanting to touch her scar at the end of the series. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: After training with his Buso Renkin, Kazuki has been shown to be able to efficiently wield a sword as well, he was even able to give Shusui Hayasaka a good challenge in a kendo match. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Kazuki has been shown to be very fast at running. After training with his Buso Renkin he is shown to be an agile fighter, able to dodge and block most attacks and efficiently attack with his lance. Enhanced Durability: '''Kazuki has been shown to withstand most injuries caused by his opponents including being beaten of slashed, however this is partly as an effect of his Kakugane's healing properties. Also as his Kakugane has replaced his heart any injuries he sustains there are no longer fatal. ' '''Keen Intellect:' During his battles Kazuki has become more perceptive of his opponents movements and can plan his attacks quickly. He also quickly learns how to use his Buso Renkin for a variety of purposes. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of the Lance, Sunlight Heart It first was believed to be Kakugane LXX, but Kazuki came to discover he was actually in possession of the Black Kakugane III, with the actual Kakugane LXX being in the possession of Dr. Butterfly. Seeing as the Kakugane doubles as his heart, his Buso Renkin plays a unique and critical role in Kazuki's survival. Once invoked, his Buso Renkin, Sunlight Heart, takes the form of a spear-lance with a large decorative cloth attached. He was told his personality fit as a spear so his Kakugane took that form, because he liked to poke his nose into other people's business. *'Energy Cloth:' The cloth is turned into an energy force when it resonates with Kazuki's willpower. The cloth's energy can be used as propulsive kinetic energy for forward charging, or, dissipating the gravitational forces of a fall. This ability is the origin of its name as the light it radiates shines like the rays of the sun. *'Sunlight Slasher:' formerly named the "Jousting Slasher," is a straight charge attack under the propulsion of cloth's energy at full capacity, and it appears to be his quickest attack. *'Sunlight Flasher:' formerly the "Jousting Flasher," uses a burst of bright light from the cloth to blind the enemy. *'Sunlight Crasher:' formerly the "Jousting Crasher," is his strongest attack, which wraps the cloth around the lance and uses its energy force to increase the overall speed and destructive force of the charge. *'Energy Attack:' During his fight against Kawazui, when Kazuki first discovered the energy abilities of his Buso Renkin's cloth, he used an unnamed energy attack that incinerated all of his mini-frogs. Presumably, this is Kazuki's only ranged/area-of-effect attack, but he hasn't used it since. Alternate Type Buso Renkin Sunlight Heart: Alternate Type When Tokiko gave him her Kakugane to help confront Chouno it taken on the form of a second lance with the same shape and cloth as the original but had a different motif. It made both lances unstable due to Kazuki's exhaustion and lack of experience. It was only used once in the series during Kazuki's first fight with Papillon. It is also used as one of Kazuki's attacks in the Jump Ultimate Stars video game. Evolved Buso Renkin Sunlight Heart Plus Sunlight Heart permanently evolved into this form shortly after Kazuki's Kakugane resonated with Victor's Black Kakugane and revealed itself to be Black Kakugane III. In this form it has a smaller, sleeker design. *'Energy Discharge:' At first glance, seems inadequate as a lance due to its decreased reach and size. However, Sunlight Heart Plus's true properties reveal themselves as being able to vastly increase its reach and power; responding to Kazuki's willpower to unleash its self-contained energy, disassembling into, and arranging its core components in the most efficient formations. To this extent, it activates its alchemic powers in the same manner as the original Sunlight Heart. Though lacking the cloth, it can generate propulsive forces from the point at the end of the handle (which is shaped like the original Sunlight Heart, though much smaller) which opens to release kinetic energy. It can also fire off blasts of internal energy. Victorization When Kazuki's Black Kakugane III awoke it transformed him into a Victor giving him glowing white hair (light green in the anime), red eyes, and tanned skin with an outline of the Black Kakugane on his chest. Kazuki was only in Stage 1 of the Victorization which meant he could revert back to his human form. The transformation was usually triggered when Kazuki was angry as it sent him into a beserker rage when he first fought Victor. Afterwards he would normally transform in response to his normal fighting spirit. *'Energy Drain:' A Victor's primary ability is a 'vital body function' which absorbs people's life force; it's possible to kill a person by draining his/her energy. As it is a vital body function, it is impossible to stop or shut off. Because of this however Kazuki is capable of surviving without oxygen as shown when he fought Victor on the moon. *'Regeneration:' The energy drain ability allows Kazuki to heal wounds and regenerate lost limbs almost instantly, having even more vitality than a homunculus. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength:' His speed in this form is greatly increased to the point where he can catch even Victor off guard and almost match his strength. Trivia Kazuki and Takashi Komuro from High School of the Dead bare a lot of similarities with each other in appearance. Gallery Buso 193_render_Kazuki2.png Kazuki-mato.jpg Buso kazuki-heros-busou-renkin_43010.jpg Buso RenkinEp14.jpg Buso RenkinEp15.jpg Buso RenkinKazuki_muto.jpg Buso RenkinKazuki2.jpg Buso RenkinKazukii4.jpg Buso RenkinKazukimanga.jpg Buso RenkinSunlightheart.jpg Buso RenkinSunlightheartanothertype.jpg busoKazuki_Muto13jpgjpegjpgpng.jpg Buso RenkinVictor3.jpg|Victorization Buso RenkinVictorIII.jpg buso335333.jpg External links * http://busorenkin.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuki_Muto Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Comic Relief Category:Vengeful Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Bond Protector Category:Teenagers Category:Determinators Category:Sympathetic Category:Rivals Category:Strong-Willed Category:One-Man Army Category:Spouses Category:The Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes